Never Too Late
by Majintalina2118
Summary: Joey's world is spinning. He is beaten almost every night by his drunken father and has no way out. Joey's friends offer him a place to stay he won't admit he needs help until a certain Kaiba comes into the picture. UPDATED!Rated M for violence, abuse and some lemon in later chapters. Hope you enjoy! X)
1. Chapter 1

**Never Too Late**

**Summary: Joey's world is spinning. He is beaten almost every night by his drunken father and has no way out. Joey's friends offer him a place to stay he won't admit he needs help until a certain Kaiba comes into the picture. Rated M for violence, abuse and some mentioned lemon in later chapters. Hope you enjoy! X)**

**Some Credits****: I started working on this fanfic while listening to Never Too Later by Three Days Grace so I owe this to them and remember I own nothing but the plot and creative juices that went into this fic. Also I own Sagira (She's an OC).**

**A/N: I reposted and edited this story because the old version really needed to be updated. Thanks so much again for the reviews, I appreciate them greatly! :)**

**===###===**

My world is spinning.

…...

My face connects with the hard tile floor. He picks me up by my hair making me look at his ugly mug.

He holds my chin and says "You fucking worthless bastard"

I deliver a kick between his legs and shoot back "How's that you fucking pig"

He stands back up as I am limping out the door and pulls me back punching me hard in the jaw. I say nothing but drop to the ground.

He leans over me and fills my nostrils with his beer breath saying "Now you worthless piece of shit scream".

He unbuckles pants and pulls out his belt. The belt comes down hard on my back. I hold back a scream, managing to crawl only about a foot before he comes towards me whipping me harder. I can't hold back the scream but I manage to muffle it. He pulls me by the pant leg causing my pants to drop about 3 inches. Smirking he looms over me holding the belt. He pulls his arm back and whips me right across the face. I feel the scream tear itself from my throat as I try to scramble away. I don't make it far because I wake up on my bed sore. Blood is caked on the cuts that cover my arms, chest and face.

As I try to sit up I wince with a terrible pain shooting up my chest, I wince again but stumble into the bathroom.

I look like I got run over by a bus. I have a black eye on my left eye, bruises and scratches all over my face and I have a nasty cut running from the top of my left eye to the bottom of my jaw line.

I curse as I rummage through the contents of the stash I have under the sink. I manage to find my cell phone in the midst of the clutter under there. I hit speed dial 1 and wait for the ring. Yugi picks up.

"Hey Joey"

"Uh hey Yug can ya come pick me up"

"Um yeah are you okay?"

"I'll be fine just could ya hurry"

"Yeah I'm on my way" he says as the engine roars to life in the background.

I hang up and gather some things I think I might need. A few changes of clothes, phone charger, and a heavy duty bottle of pain killers that belong to the old man then I head out the door and down the steps of the apartment building. Ten minutes later Yugi pulls up and I step into the car.

"Oh my gosh Joey, what the hell happened?!"

At first I don't know what to tell him.

"The old man" I mutter.

"Joey I told you that you are welcome to stay at the Game Shop with Grandpa, Yami and me. I don't understand why you always say no".

"Yug I don't wanna put you guys in danger, I couldn't live wit myself if I let dat happen"

"Joey, Yami has shadow powers for God's sake you don't need to worry about us being in danger"

I end up nodding and after thinking about it and I just say 'Okay'.

After ten minutes of driving we arrive back at the Game Shop. Yami comes out with his smile turning into a frown. I sigh and follow the two inside.

"What happened?" he says speaking calmly, even though I can see him fuming on the inside.

"The old man happened" I say looking down into my lap.

Yami frowns and walks over to me.

"Joey you are welcome to stay with us for as long as you need"

"Thanks Yami, I'll try not to impose"

Yugi crosses his arms and says "You're not imposing" he says as he locks the car and enters the Game Shop

**===###===**

"Joey!**" **Sagira squeals as she rushes over to me.

I smile and crouch down to her level.

"What's up kid?"

"I was helping Grandpa shelve some new cards and other games"

I smile and set my bag down on the table.

"Are you going to be staying with us?" she asks hopefully.

"Yeah for a while"

Sagira nods and disappears for a few minutes before returning shortly carrying a bowl of warm water and bandages.

I'm sitting on a chair in the table trying not to move as Sagira cleans out my wounds. Sagira hums a tune as she finishes securing the last bandage around my arm.

"Thanks Sagira"

"Anytime" she says washing her hands, before disappearing into the TV room.

Yugi pours me a glass of water and takes a seat on Yami's lap. We sit around the counter at the front of the Game Shop before we here the shop bells chime.

I never thought I'd see the day. Seto Kaiba comes into the shop, eyes glazed over and a red liquid oozing through his trench coat. Before I know it I'm up and about. I catch him and lower him to the ground.

"Hold on Seto please" I say my voice shaking…and I don't know why.

**Dun-Dun-Dun! What a mysterious way to end this chapter, isn't it?! Stay tuned I shall write and post more. Let me know how you like the reposted version of this story! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Thanks to Oranthi because with her loud guitar solo's blasting in my ear I was able to stay awake and finish updating this chapter. Remember I own nothing but the plot creative juices and my OC Sagira. (:**

**Speech**

_'Thoughts'_

…**.**

Yami and Yugi rush to my side as I cradle Seto's head in my lap._ 'I just called him Seto again'. _Yugi rushes off to call 911 while Yami and I manage to get the trench coat off him in time to help slow down the bleeding. He winces and tries to squirm away from us but I keep a firm hold on his hand and on his shoulder. By the time the paramedics arrive we have slowed the bleeding but Seto is out cold. _'Got dammit there I go again calling him Seto'._ Yami, Yugi and I drive to the hospital where Mokuba and Roland are already waiting. Mokuba's been crying, his eyes are red and tears still run down his face. He spots me and comes running over, he throws his little arms around me as Roland watches from the front desk, concern etched on his face.

"Joey, Seto's hurt and-and I don't know what to do I-I'm so scared"

"It's ok Mokuba he'll be fine, Seto'll make it, he's strong" I could slap myself for saying that but instead I rub his back as I feel a tear slip down my cheek.

Mokuba clings to me still crying as Yugi and Yami watch from their spots in the waiting room chairs. About 20 minutes later the doctor comes out of the back. We all stand.

"How's my big brother?" Mokuba asks still holding onto me, "Is he okay?"

"Yes Mister Kaiba should be alright, the bullet only penetrated the lower abdomen, it hit no vital organs or blood vessels, and he should make a full recovery"

We all sigh with relief.

"When can I see my big brother?"

The doctor crouches to Mokuba's level and says "If you will follow me I can take you to him"

"Mokuba I still have to take care of things here, you'll have to wait" Roland says calmly never taking his eyes off me.

Mokuba glares defiantly at Roland, "No, I want to see my brother, now"

He sticks his lip out and pouts. He grabs onto my hand and says "If you won't let me see my brother then I'll have Joey take me"

I nod and ventures down the hall until the doctor nods to the door. Mokuba clicks the door open and steps into the room with me right behind him. Seto looks from Mokuba to me and back. His cold, blue eyed gaze settling on me. Mokuba rushes to Seto, jumping on the bed and into his brother's open arms. I smile and turn ready to leave before a voice stops me.

"Why are you here?" Seto asks me.

Before I have time to explain Mokuba cuts in, "Joey took me here because Roland said he had things to do so Joey brought me here to see you".

Seto nods his head in understanding and motions to me.

"Thank you Joey I owe you one for bringing my little brother to me" he says.

I nod my head and turn to exit the hospital room.

"Wait before you go what happened to you?"

"My dad" I mutter as I exit the hospital room.

I head back into the Waiting Room where Yami and Yugi are waiting.

"Is Kaiba okay?" Yugi asks standing up with Yami following in suit.

"Yeah he's fine" I say trying to shake off the weird pit that has formed in my stomach.

The two look at each other and nod. We walk out of the hospital and into Yugi's car. After driving for 10 minutes we arrive back at the Game Shop, Gramps greets us.

"Joey are you alright, is Seto?

I nod, "Yeah he's fine and I'm okay" I say half lying.

Gramps nods seeming to except my answer.

"I made lemonade, come on" he says.

Yugi and Yami follow him to the kitchen but I hang back and retreat to the room Yugi and Yami set aside for me. Lying on the bed I think about the spinning mess my life became after my mom took Serenity and left. Let's see, my father beats me almost every night, The people who care about me the most just got the scare of their lives and I think I'm in love with Seto fucking Kaiba._ 'Wait a fucking minute did I just say that?! Oh my God, what the hell is wrong with me?'_ Groaning I roll over onto my side and swallow two painkillers dry. In less than two minutes I'm out cold dreaming of a certain CEO.

…**..**

**Talina: Ugh, updates take so long.**

**Yami: You should focus more : /**

**Talina: But Yami…**

**Yugi: Please Talina!**

**Talina: Alright, I'll do it for you Yugi :)**

**Yami: What?!**

***Yugi sticks his tongue at Yami, while I laugh in the background***

**A/N: Please R&R! Thanks again to all my lovely readers! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Never Too Late **

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: Thanks to all my beautiful readers that have beared with me as I continue to update this story. Thanks so much you guys/gals, please continue to read and review! xD**

**Remember I own nothing but the plot, Sagira (she's an OC) and the creative juices that went into making this fanfic. Hope you enjoy! :)**

**Seto's POV**

The drive home from the hospital was one of the quietest and concerning times in my life. I am still trying to piece together what happened that day. When I walked into Yugi's Game Shop I didn't even realize I'd been shot I just felt this throbbing pain in my side. I would have normally attributed it to missing another lunch break but next thing I know my head is resting in the lap of Joey Wheeler. He and Yami are trying to stop the bleeding coming from my side then all goes black. The next thing I remember is waking up in the hospital.

"Seto?" my younger brother says shaking my leg gently.

"What is it Mokuba?" I say turning my attention to him.

"You were staring again; I just wanted to know if you're okay"

"I'm fine Mokuba" I say placing my hand on his.

I sigh as the limo pulls up the long, gated driveway and deposits my brother and I in front of the mansion. Roland takes care of the bags and the rest of the paperwork that the hospital sent home with us. I wince coming up the stairs in the mansion and I do the same going up the stairs to my room. Mokuba watches me the whole time making sure I stay behind me and out of the way. Once we reach the top I tell Mokuba to get his pajamas on while I'd change. He looks at me reluctantly before heading off to his room. While I wait for Mokuba I step into the bathroom and look at myself in the mirror. I'm pale, sullen looking and tired. Not too far off from what I feel, except there's still that pain in my side. Under my black, long sleeve shirt sits a thick, white bandage wrapped around my whole midsection. Taking a deep breath I peel back the bandage to reveal a hole, it's a small one but still a hole that's been plugged to stop the bleeding. I close my eyes for a moment while I rewrap the bandage, just as I am finishing Mokuba knocks on the door. I step out of my bathroom with my black, long sleeve shirt and some grey sweats on. Mokuba smiles and hands me my laptop.

"Thank you Mokuba"

He nods and pulls me by the hand towards my oversized California King. I pull back the covers with one hand while still holding Mokuba's hand. He settles down on my bed, nestled under blue comforter. He smiles up at me; I find myself smiling back as he curls up at my side. He ends up falling asleep while I'm still typing away at Kaiba Corp documents and unread business emails that piled up while I was in the hospital. Going through email after email and document after document my thoughts keep returning to Joey Wheeler. I can't help myself thinking about him. He brought my brother to me when my bodyguard was being drowned in paperwork. That usually playful twinkle in his eye wasn't there, he seemed upset. After he told me it was his father that beat him my stomach sunk at the thought of him being hurt like that.

I'm trying to stay awake while still scrolling through emails finally I lock and power down my laptop and set it on the bedside table. I burrow under the blankets still having an arm resting around my younger brother's shoulders as I drift to sleep thinking about a certain blonde haired puppy.

**Joey's POV**

I roll over about 2:30 in the morning from a dream about Seto Kaiba. Shaking my head to pull me out of the dream I try to return to sleep but to no avail. I sit up in bed, wincing as I do so. I silently make my way down the stairs to find Yami's little sister Sagira sitting on the couch watching an Egyptian documentary. She gazes up at me and smiles.

"Hi Joey" she says stretching her little arms.

"Hey"

"What's wrong" she says looking at me puzzled, "something's wrong, you seem confused"

I don't get a chance to say anything before she places her little hand on mine. She sees my dream about Seto and pulls out of my thoughts with a smile.

"Do you have feelings for him?"

"I think I might Sagira but I dunno what to do, he hates me"

"He doesn't hate you Joey, he's curious about you and he respects you a lot for what you did for Mokuba"

I have a tear running down my face when she puts her hand over mine and smiles again, "He'll be coming by the Game Shop tomorrow" she says while tucking a lock of her blonde bangs back into the Millennium Tauk resting on her head.

I smile and thank her before retreating back to my room. I'm able to rest easier now thinking about what Sagira said.

****The Next Day****

**Joey's POV**

I wake up feeling refreshed and a little relieved knowing what Sagira told me. I collect some clothes and my cell phone before stepping into the bathroom and heating up the shower.

When I exit, I get changed; collect my things and head back to my room. I tug a comb through my unmanageably, long, honey blonde hair before going downstairs for breakfast. Sagira is sitting at the table going through her Millennium themed deck. She smiles upon seeing me and tugs on Yami's sleeve.

"Yami aren't you and Yugi gonna take me card shopping at the mall today, please you promised"

Yami looks to Yugi who nods and smiles, she smiles at them then at me as she slides me a plate with some toast and eggs on it. I eat up breakfast in a flash and stash my duel deck in my pocket. Yami, Yugi and Sagira leave to go card shopping while Gramps heads downtown to collect some of the overflow items for the shop. I'm left alone to my own devices so to pass the time in waiting I decide to tidy up the kitchen.

**Seto's POV**

"Mokuba" I say as I nudge my brother from his spot on his beanbag chair.

"What is it Seto?" he says pausing the game.

"I need to pick up a basic design card deck at the Game Shop; I'll be back in a while, okay"

"Um yeah, will you be okay?"

"Yeah I'll be fine; I'll be back before you know it"

He smiles and hugs me before I collect my laptop and briefcase and head outside to the limo.

**Joey's POV**

As I am restocking the shelves of Kaiba Corp Duel Disks the bell to the Game Shop chimes. I don't turn around immediately but instead wait. The man approaches me and taps me gently on the shoulder. That little touch sent a chill up my spin as I turn around to face the blue eyed, brown haired duelist.

"Um h-hello what is it you're looking for?"

"I need a basic duel deck" he replies casually.

I purposely go around back to the freshly shipped duel decks and pull a basic one from the top of the first box. When I return he is casually looking around. I walk around the counter and hand him the deck pack, our fingers momentarily touch and again I feel that familiar tingle up my spine. I am blushing 50 shades of pink while an amused smile dances on his lips. Stashing the deck away he slides his arm around my waist and pulls me close, pushing me again the wall. He presses his lips to mine sending wonderful shocks of pleasure through my body. Biting down gently on my lower lip he slides his tongue inside my mouth, where they dance for a few minutes before he pulls away. He looks at me with those gorgeous blue eyes. He frowns and looks at me, not sure of what to do I let my instincts take over. I pull him towards me and press or lips together as our tongues prepare themselves for battle. Seto has a firm hold on my hands and there pinned above my head while his other hand is around my waist with that kiss so powerful making me forget all my troubles.

Pulling apart again I gaze into those sparkling blue eyes as he gazes into my honey colored eyes.

"Joey" he whispers.

"What?" I manage breathlessly.

"I-I love you"

"I love you too" I say pressing our lips together again.

**A/N: Ta-da! That's it for Chapter 3. I hope you all enjoyed and there will be more to come! Please R&R and if you no likey my fanfic then don't waste your time commenting. Thanks! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Never Too Late**

**Chapter 4**

**Remember I own nothing but the plot, Sagira (she's an OC) and the creative juices that went into this fic.**

**A/N: I want to thank everyone for their reviews for the story. Without further ado… The updated version of chapter 4 of Never Too Late. **

Speech

_'Thoughts'_

_**'Persons thoughts that Sagira is seeing/explaining'**_

**Joey's POV**

Starring into those sharp, shimmering blue eyes I wait for Seto to say something. Seto watches me as our lips gently brush against each other's with each of our breaths

"Seto" I whisper against Seto's soft lips.

"Hmm" he whispers back.

"What's Next?"

"I don't know but I know you'll be there"

I smile against Seto's lips as he pulls away releasing my hands from where they were pinned above my head. I lead him by the hand to the couch in the living room.

===###===

**Sagira's POV**

I smile as I hold onto Yami's hand, walking on the side away from the cars in the Domino Mall parking lot. Yami, Yugi and I spent the whole day at the mall card shopping, clothe shopping and browsing. After my talk with Joey I want to the how things are going, when I feel a light pang in my head. I enter my own mind while making sure to keep hold on Yami's hand so I won't stray off. In my mind I use my memories about Joey to access his thoughts, the Millennium Tauk opens the door and I see through his eyes, Seto Kaiba. Just as the Tauk predicted, they kissed and are now lounging on the couch hand in hand. A smile spreads across my lips as I return to my body. I push a lock of stray hair back into its secure place in the Millennium Tauk which sits a top my head.

"Yami" I say as I pull on his hand.

"What is it Sagira?" he says turning to me as Yugi did the same.

"Seto he's at the Game Shop, with Joey" I say smiling.

"What? Why is Kaiba there?" Yugi asks me.

"He's there to talk to Joey" I say beaming.

"About what?" Yami says, his voice getting serious.

"He went to thank Joey for bringing Mokuba to him but then they kissed"

"What?!" they both exclaimed.

I nod as my brother and Yugi stare at each other in pure disbelief.

===###===

**Joey's POV**

Seto is sitting beside me on the couch in the Game Shop, his hand is resting on my thigh while my hand is place over his own. Then I hear the chime of bells come from the front. Seto and I both get up and see Gramps coming in the doorway carrying a bag of overflow decks we ordered. He starts to say hello but it cut off when he sees Seto standing at my side.

"Mr. Kaiba what brings you here?"

"I came to see Joey" Seto replies coolly.

I bit my lip, drawing some blood.

"We're together" I say pretty much blurting it out.

Gramps jaw dropped open as he looked from Seto to me and back.

"Are ya okay Gramps?" I say blushing 50 times red.

"Yes this is just a surprise. Just wait until the boys and Sagira get back they'll be in for a surprise" he says cheerfully before heading into the kitchen.

I lace my fingers with Seto's and lead him back to the living room where I plop down on the couch, leaning into him. He pulls me onto his lips with a satisfied smirk. I smile back and press my lips to his cheeks, still tasting blood from where I bit my lip. I flip on the TV as Seto securely locks his arms around my waist. We end up leaving the channel on the Egyptian document that was made by Pegasus when he was in Egypt; the one Sagira was watching when I talked to her last night. Speaking of which, the bell to the shop rang signaling that the others' were home. Yami, Yugi and Sagira enter the TV room to find me still sitting on Seto's lap. Looking at me stunned Yami and Yugi greet me as I pull myself of Seto's lap making sure to keep our fingers locked together.

"Um hello Joey" Yugi says smiling awkwardly at us.

I laugh and turn to him smiling, I notice Seto has a smile touching his lips which is rare for him.

Yugi blushes and laughs as Yami smiles and nods towards Seto and me.

Sagira brushes past Yami's leg and walks over to me taking my free hand in hers. I can feel a tingle up my spine, she's telling me to hold on and not to let go. Next she walks up to Seto and extends her small hand. I nod to Seto and he reluctantly gives her his hand.

===###===

**Sagira's POV**

When Seto gives me his hand I can sense his distrust of Yami, Yugi, Gramps and me which is to be expected.

_**His memories of his past earlier than his time in Domino City are locked away at the back of his mind. I see a fire rage, leaving he and Mokuba at the orphanage. Next I see the chess match that got the boys a home with Gozaburo Kaiba, I see Gozaburo beat Seto which makes me blood boil. Suddenly memories of Seto and Mokuba and memories of him dueling flood over him in huge waves. Flashes of Kaiba Corp deals and dinners come to me in small tides as Joey suddenly comes into my thoughts. Seto is so strongly connected to Joey through emotions, experiences and so many other deep rooted connections that even I can't begin to understand. Lastly I see the flash forward of Joey and Seto five years from now, they have 2 children and are expecting a boy. I smile as I see what they've made of their lives, I see my own life flash before my eyes as I exit Seto's mind.**_

I mentally shake my head and let my hand fall away from Seto's hand. I smile and excuse myself to my bedroom where I sit on the bed trying to come to terms with what I just saw.

The last time I saw my life flash before my eyes was when Yami (Atemu at the time) was killed. I remembered my own life flashing before my eyes as a stone fell from the ceiling taking my life and leaving our cousin Seth to have to take control of the kingdom of Egypt. Shaking my head I settle into bed where I curl up, bringing my knees to my chest as I cry thinking about how much it will hurt to loose Atemu (Yami) and Yugi and Gramps and every friend that I've made this time around.

I hear shuffling around upstairs and I get up, wipe my eyes and apply eye drops so no one will notice my crying. I walk out of my bedroom and ascend the stairs where I wait with Yami, Yugi and Gramps at the bottom of the stairs.

===###===

**Joey's POV**

I throw my clothes and other belongings that I brought with me into my overnight bag and I throw that over my shoulder as I take a hold of Seto's hand as we head down the stairs. Yami, Yugi, Gramps and Sagira are waiting. I say my goodbyes to the Mouto's then Seto and I climb into the limo where he flips his phone on and calls Mokuba to let him know that we're okay. He's thrilled to have me coming over and says he'll wait for us. My mouth drops open as we arrive at the Kaiba mansion.

"Holy shit Seto when you said mansion I thought you meant mansion not castle" I exclaim.

An amused smile twinkles on his lips.

"Well nothing is too good for my little brother and nothing is too good for you either" he says nuzzling my neck.

I giggle and am almost knocked over as Mokuba jumps up and down around me as he hugs me.

"I'm so glad you're here!" he shouts hugging onto me.

I smile and hug him back as he holds onto my hand as we enter the mansion.

For the next few hours Seto, Mokuba and I stay up watching movie after movie until Mokuba falls asleep. Seto carries Mokuba up the stairs while I lace my finger through his as we tuck in Mokuba. After he's settled in Seto leads me across the hall and down a few doors to his room. His room is huge, furnished and painted all different shades of blues with many other tones and accents on the walls and in the bedding_. 'Holy shit I'm turning into Yug after watching all those design shows with him'._ Seto smiles at me and I nod as I carefully slip the shirt over my head, to reveal a still bruised and bandaged midsection- hell bandaged arms too. Sighing I throw my shirt over the chair in the corner and I wait for him when I realize he needs help. I walk over to him as he lifts his arms wincing as he does so. I slip the black t-shirt over his head and toss that over the chair too. I notice the white bandage that's been carefully and snuggly been wrapped around his waist. I walk back over to him where I lean my head against his lean chest. He pulls his arms around me and tilts my chin up to meet his eyes. He crushes our lips together as he pulls me towards the bed. I straddle his hips as he lies there on the bed letting me dominate him. I swirl my tongue around his as I nip gently at his lip. Suddenly I feel my back collide against the California King bed. Seto's now straddling my hips with his hand running up and down my chest.

Finally breaking the kiss he whispers "I love you Joey.

"I love ya too Seto".

**That concludes Chapter 4 of Never Too Late. Hope you all enjoyed! Please R&R! If you no likey my story please don't waste your time commenting. Thanks xD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Never Too Late**

**Chapter 5**

**Roses are blue, Violets are red I no own Yu-Gi-Oh so you no sue. (I do own Sagira).**

**A/N: This chapter will be short but it is well worth what is coming. Please stay tuned! Thanks! :D**

Speech

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

_**Sagira's visions/her explaining a vision**_

===###===

**Sagira's POV**

**_My visions have always given me insight to what has happened or what will happen. I have predicted deaths, the fall of many empires and I even predicted my own death but nothing could ever amount to what I'm about to witness._**

**_My vision blurs inside my own mind signaling that a vision will soon start. The vast, black canvas spins as I am thrown into a dark projection room. Looking around the projection room, the movie tape reels as the projection system kicks into life._**

**_I find myself watching Seto and Joey at the mansion. The power had been out the night before so Mokuba had slept in their room. Seto threw a clean t-shirt to Joey who slipped it over his head sending a few stray drops of water spraying after his shower. Mokuba came running into their bedroom dressed and ready. Seto now healed, slipped a crisp shirt over his head as Joey threwa jacket over his t-shirt. A boom sounded from the hallway. Seto shot a look to Joey who grabbed Mokuba by the hand, putting him in the closet telling him to stay quiet._**

**_"Where are you? You fucking worthless bastard" the drunken man slurred from downstairs._**

**_"It's my father" Joey said as he clutched Seto's hand._**

**_Seto squeezed his hand back as the two kept an eye on the door._**

**_Clumsy steps sounded up as the man pounded down the hall. Finally coming upon the bedroom the man identified as Joseph Wheeler senior pointed the barrel of gun in the door. Seto stepped in front of Joey._**

**_"Oh so the rumors are true, my fucking worthless boy is gay"_**

**_Downstairs Yami, Yugi and I burst through the door as I run ahead up the stairs. Yami and Yugi try to keep up but ultimately find themselves ten feet behind me. I rush down the hall where Joey's drunken father slurs his insults just past the doorway to Seto's room. Yami and Yugi shout for me not to go in but I do. The man turns to face me as I cautiously look from Joey to Seto; I can tell by the way that they are standing in front of the closet that Mokuba is inside._**

**_"Who the hell are you?" he spits._**

**_I don't respond at first._**

**_"The fuck are you?!" he screeches again._**

**_I take a deep breath and look from Yami to Yugi to Seto and finally to Joey._**

**_"I'm sorry" I mutter as I lunge for the gun._**

**_It fires and the bullet buries itself in my stomach. I don't scream, I don't hear anything but black spots appear in my vision. The gun is still clutched in his hand._**

**_"Fuck" he says, "I meant that bullet for you Kaiba, your old man ruined me, he's the reason that the bitch left me. When I shot you Kaiba I meant it but you fucking lived, so I came back to tie up the weak ass weak links" he slurred._**

**_Tears pour down Joey's face as the gun is aimed at Seto. The gun jams and Seto manages to wrestle the gun away from the drunken beast. The gun blasts, accidently shoots the man in the left side of his chest, he's dead in seconds, his dead fixed on mine._**

**_Yugi has my head on his lap as Yami tries to stop the bleeding. He takes my hand when he realizes I'm a goner. Tears are flooding all off their faces as the life drains from my body. Yami is crying over my body as Joey and Yugi sob, Seto is crying too, Mokuba is still in the closet shaking and sobbing._**

**_I stand outside my body watching the scene before me. I turn around to see my mother calling me towards a brilliant white light. I smile as I tear runs down my face. I reach my right hand out and place the Millennium Tauk in Yami's hands with a message._**

**_"To your first born son" and with that I disappear behind the white light with my mother._**

**_In my mind so many questions swirl. Never before have my visions changed so dramatically. The vision I had from holding Seto's hand showed me dying five years from now after he and Joey had two girls and were expecting a baby boy. This can't be right; my mother she-she can't be calling me to the light. Not yet, please not yet._**

I sit up screaming in real life as I rush out of the living room and into my room where I fumble for my phone. I stumble and fumble around until I press 4 and wait for the ring. Joey finally picks up.

"Hey Sagira what's up"

"Joey listen to me I had another vision, make sure to increase security around you, Seto and the mansion"

"What, Why, What's wrong?"

"I can't explain now but please just listen to me, please" I say pleadingly.

"Okay" he says as I hang up.

I slide down against the bathroom door I just closed and sob.

Yami and Yugi are outside the door begging for me to come out but I can't face what I'm about to lose. I sob long and hard until I hear Yami and Yugi leave. I sit there and try to catch my breath, I throw off the Millennium Tauk and curse it for giving me the vision. I burst into another fit of tears as I slip into unconsciousness.

===###===

**Joey's POV**

Seto does just as I ask. He tightens up security around Mokuba, himself and me. I can't help but be scared, I know that Sagira wouldn't lie and the pit in my stomach tells me it has something to do with Seto being shot. I take a breath as Seto wraps his arms around my waist.

"Don't worry puppy, everything will be fine" Seto's whispers in my ear.

I lean back into the safety of his arms and whisper "I hope it will".


	6. Chapter 6

**Never Too Late**

**Chapter 6**

**Roses are red, Violets are blue I no own Yu-Gi-Oh so you no sue. (I do own Sagira)**

**Speech**

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

_**Sagira's visions/her explaining a vision**_

**===###===**

**Joey's POV**

I haven't spoken to Yugi, Yami or Sagira in months after she told me about her vision. She hasn't even told me what the hell the vision was. Seto says that the extra security because many of Kaiba Corp former threat making stalkers have been caught but I'm sick of wondering, I want to know what the hell is going on.

Seto's already gone to work when I pull myself up from my spot off the couch in the main living room. I tighten the string on the large sweatpants I borrowed, for someone who has such a small waist like Seto they are huge on me. My phone buzzes on its spot on the charger, I pick it up.

"Joey" a small voice says on the other line.

"Sagira, is that you?"

"Yeah it's me, I'm so sorry I've kept you in the dark for so long but I can't even begin to explain what I've seen so I need to speak with you and Seto okay. Yami and Yugi said that Friday afternoon at 2 is okay because we won't be home the rest of today and tomorrow"

"That'll be fine; Seto and me will see ya soon"

"Okay bye Joey and please be careful"

"I will" I say as she hangs up.

I exit out of the call info for Sagira and dial Seto's personal cell number.

"Seto"

"What is it Joey? Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine I just got off the phone with Sagira, she wants to talk to us, she said Friday afternoon"

"Alright, we can drop of Mokuba t the birthday party on the way"

"Okay, be careful and hurry home"

"I will, I love you"

"Love ya too Seto" I say as the call ends. I sigh and plug my phone back into the charger.

**===###===**

**Seto's POV**

In the back of the limo I type fiercely away at the new design software for the Duel Disk 4.0 models, this model includes extra deck storage and automatic practice simulations and HD holograms. I finish just as the black limo pulls up the drive. Joey is standing on the oversized deck waiting with Mokuba. I smile as I collect my things and exit the limo.

Stepping onto the porch I scoop my little brother into my arms as I hug Joey and kiss him lightly on the cheek. I follow him inside and click the door shut as I set my brother down.

"Mokuba can you go upstairs please, Joey and I will be up in a minute we need to discuss something"

"Yeah sure Seto" he says hugging me before bounding up the stairs.

"What did she say?" I say facing my blonde lover.

"She told me she was sorry we hadn't talked and she said she needed to gather her thoughts"

"For 6 months" I say looking at him.

He only nods as he looks at the floor. I step closer to him as I tilt his chin up to look at me.

"What time?"

"She said 2"

I nod and pull Joey close to my chest. He takes a deep breath as I bring my lips to his. He kisses back and we stumble into the bathroom as our clothes hit the floor. After a quick love making session, we clean up and head upstairs to finish our session. We drop by the game room and say hello to Mokuba before creeping into the bedroom to finish what we started. Cleaning off I shower while Joey lays out some clothes for me and rents a movie for us to watch. Just as I'm getting changed and dried the lights flicker and the power goes off. I curse and fumble for my phone, Joey does the same and we flip on the flashlight apps we have and stumble down the hall where we find Mokuba. We bring him back into our room where we set up a movie on my laptop and we fall asleep around midnight.

**===###===**

**Sagira's POV**

Inside my own mind the Millennium Tauk is telling me that my time is short, I don't understand yet why it sent me the vision of myself dying after Seto and Joey had children because my vision changed and that has never happened. Oh Ra please just give me a little longer, it's only been 4 years since I've been with Yugi and Yami.

Suddenly a vision flashes in front of my eyes, this vision is showing me, my Egyptian life as if I am child reading a picture book.

**_When I was a child I started calling Yami just that, Yami. Back then he was Prince Atemu and I was his little sister Princess Tulay, meaning moon. Atemu was the name that my mother had chosen, the name meant 'controller of shadows' (only in this fanfic). Yami was a word that meant 'shadows or darkness' so I saw it only fitting for him. My mother scolded me for calling him that but he dismissed it in saying he thought the name suited him, seeing he did control shadows. In return he nicknamed me 'Sagira' meaning little one or small one._**

**_The vision flashes forward._**

**_Suddenly I am witnessing the birth of my new brother, he and my mother died that day. I remember weeping into Yami's arms as my father jumped from the balcony leaving Yami to rein as the new pharaoh. I remember Yami training me in the way of the shadows, in the way of the ancient monsters; my monster was called the Millennium Golem or the Rock Golem. I remember seeing last survivor of the village of Kul Elna rise as the Thief King. I remember the ceiling falling in on me as the Golem did his best to protect me. I died shielded by his hand; I was killed because I was pinned under stone and rubble. The priestess Isis preformed my funeral; I fused my spirit and the Golem's spirit into the Millennium Tauk. Many 5,000 years later Isis was reborn and I sent her on a mission to recover my brother's memories. After my brother was beaten by Yugi in the duel we were reunited in the Other World for a year before Yami and the other once Millennium bound spirits were allowed to return, I did as well._**

The vision flashes off with seeing that gun again. Tomorrow please come, so I can speak with Joey I mutter into my pillow as I roll onto my stomach.


	7. Chapter 7

**Never Too Late**

**Chapter 7**

**Remember I own nothing but the plot, some OC's and the creative juices that went into typing this fic.**

**A/N: Thanks to all you beautiful people that have read and reviewed my fic's. Thanks so much! Without further ado the last chapter of Never Too Late. **

**===###===**

**Seto's POV**

The power went out last night so Mokuba slept with Joey and I. He's scampered off to his room to get dressed for the birthday party and sleep over he's going to today. I'm a little anxious to find out what Sagira has to say and in my time spent with Joey I learned to believe in the impossible. I toss him a clean t-shirt as I slip a crisp shirt over my own head. I button two buttons up but leave the other two untouched. Mokuba comes running into our bedroom with his backpack over his shoulders. He sets the bag down beside the bed and sits on the large blue bed. Suddenly a boom sounds from the hallway. I shoot a look to Joey; he takes Mokuba by the hand, gives him his backpack and puts him in the closet telling him to stay quiet.

"Where are you? You fucking worthless bastard" the drunken man slurred from somewhere downstairs.

"It's my father" Joey says as he clutches onto my hand

I squeeze his hand back as reassuringly as I can as we both look to the door.

Clumsy steps sound as the man pounds up the stairs and down the hall. He stumbles into our bedroom with a large hand gun pointed at us. I stand in front of Joey, still holding onto his hand.

"Oh so the rumors are true, my fucking worthless boy is gay"

===###===

**Sagira's POV**

"Something isn't right" I say looking at the clock, it's almost 2:40 and Joey and Seto aren't here yet.

The knot in my stomach is telling me we need to go. I tug on Yami's sleeve; he and Yugi hold onto me as the Millennium Tauk transports us inside the Kaiba mansion. I can hear banging around upstairs. I rush up the stairs as fast as the shadows can carry me. Yami and Yugi try to keep up but they just can't. I rush down the hall and stop outside the doorway to Seto's bedroom. I use the Millennium Tauk to gaze inside past the drunken man that is Joey's father. Mokuba is stashed away in the closet and Seto is standing in front of Joey and right in the line of fire. I can hear Yami shout for me not to go in but I do.

The man turns to face me as I cautiously look from Joey to Seto. They give me the _/get out of here look/_ but I pay no mind

"Who the hell are you?" he spits.

I don't respond at first.

"Who the fuck are you?!" he screeches again.

I take a deep breath and look from Yami to Yugi to Seto and finally to Joey.

"I'm sorry" I mutter as I lunge for the gun.

The gun fires and the bullet buries itself in my stomach. I don't scream, I don't hear anything but black spots appear in my vision. The gun is still clutched in his hand.

"Fuck" he says, "I meant that bullet for you Kaiba, your old man ruined me, he's the reason that the bitch left me. When I shot you Kaiba I meant it but you fucking lived, so I came back to tie up the weak ass weak links" he slurred on.

Tears pour down Joey's face as the gun is aimed at Seto. The gun jams and Seto manages to wrestle the gun away from the drunken beast. The gun blasts, accidently shoots the man in the left side of his chest, he's dead in seconds, and his dead gaze fixed on me.

Yugi has my head on his lap as Yami tries to stop the bleeding. He takes my hand when he realizes I'm a goner. Tears are flooding all down all their faces as the life drains from my body. Yami is crying over my body as Joey and Yugi sob, Seto is crying too, Mokuba is still in the closet shaking and sobbing.

"Sagira!" Yami shouts, "You can't leave me again!".

Just as the Millennium Tauk showed me I stand outside my body watching the scene before me. I turn around to see my mother calling me towards a brilliant white light; she's holding my baby brother Adjo, treasure. I smile as tears runs down my face. I reach my right hand out and place the Millennium Tauk in Yami's hands with a message.

"To your first born son" and with that I disappear behind the white light with my mother.

===###===

***5 years later***

**Yami's POV**

I watch from my spot on the back porch of the Game Shop as our children run around and play in the yard. Our son Damian wears my sister's Millennium Tauk on his head while the girls all wear pins with the 'Eye of Anubis' on them. Yugi comes out and sits down gently on my lap. I smile and slide my arm around his round belly. He sighs contently as do I as I watch our children play, smiling all the while.

===###===

**Joey's POV**

Mokuba just celebrated his 16th birthday last week and is preparing for a date. I have to laugh; Mokuba is quite the ladies man. Our daughters lounge around on the couch waiting to see Mr. Date Night himself. He comes down the stairs in a purple button up shirt with black slacks and nice black dress shoes. He has a box with a beautiful fresh cut corsage in it for Kat. The girls tease him as I rock Jaden from side to side. Seto sighs and smiles from his spot at the large dining room table. Seto and I have been working on a project together, it's called Duel Academy. I always told my friends that if there was a school for Dueling then I could've got A's all throughout my time there. Seto's helping me bring those dreams into the light. I smile and walk over and hand Jaden to my oldest daughter. She smiles and rocks him gently as he coos happily in her arms. I straighten Mokuba's shirt collar as the black limo parks out front.

"Bye guys, I'll be back around 10"

"Okay, bye lady killer" our girls say cooing in unison.

He sneers at them and bursts out laughing as he steps outside and into inside the black limo. We can see Kat gasp as he slips the flower bracelet onto her wrist. The girls are still in a giggle fit as our oldest hands Jaden back to me. He coos louder as he demands attention. I pass him to Seto who takes me in his arms and sends Jaden into a giggle fit. Never in a million years did I see myself with Seto Kaiba but all I know is that I wouldn't change anything for the world.

I scoop Jaden up and take a seat on Seto's lap. He kisses my lips chastely then brushes the hair away from my ear.

"You were right it's never too late to make a change"

"Mmhhm" I whisper as I tear runs down my cheek.

With Seto's arms wrapped his arms around me I smile and lean back into a warmth I know that will never leave me.

"_Thanks Sagira" I whisper. _

**That shall do it for Never Too Late. Please R&R! Sequel anyone? I sincerely hope you all enjoyed! Peace out! :D x) :] :) xD (:**


End file.
